Madness of the Philosopher's Stone
by The L.M.Q.ofG
Summary: The Philosopher's stone holds the unimaginable powers of alchemy without limit or restriction. It also wields the agony of countless human souls. And there isn't witch worth her salt that doesn't want it.
1. Prolouge

**Hellooo~ Goodness it's been long since I posted a story. **

**Anyway cross over between my two favourite animes, should be fun considering that their exact inverses of each other ;3. **

**A few things you need to know :**

**-Both essentially go off their magna continuity **

**-For Soul Eater this takes place starting right before Soul and Maka head to the Monster Factory and gain the Demon Hunter move**

**-Medusa has not yet nor will she revealed the identity of the witches in Death City**

**-Despite these stories going off the magna continuty I will not being using the japanese titles like shinigama-sami or Nii-san (sorry though I read some magna I can't keep the titles straight for the life of me _ )**

**-For Fullmetal Alchemist this takes place as Ed and Al are on their way North**

**Alright I will do my best to keep the characters the way their respective owners intended (which means _NO CROSS PAIRINGS!) _And I hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Soul Eater.**

* * *

Madness of the Philosopher's Stone

"Woolf wolves, wolf wolves" the chant echoed through the giant spider-like castle. The chanter had no worry about being discovered thanks to the sheer size of the castle killing off the sound before it reached wary ears. He wouldn't have worried anyway seeing as he was rather…stupid. "Wolf wolves!" The small green cube disappeared leaving a bright red apple in its place.  
"Yes! Ha ha!"  
"Free, what are you doing?" The young witch Eruka groaned. She and Free would often run off to this secluded spot in the castle to either contact the witch Medusa or to simply shirk off work. Right now they were doing the latter and had shed their uniforms for their normal attire.  
"I'm practicing my spatial magic" Free said proudly. Eruka rested her head on her hand unimpressed. "Why?"  
"You see" he said taking on an air of explaining "I want to increase my usefulness to Medusa"-(_that's something I'd like to decrease_ Eruka thought to herself)-"so I'm working to improve my magic so it can do all kinds of useful things! Like maybe make a split second escape, or to bring stuff from far away to us, like my apple, or even to call allies from across the world!"  
Eruka smirked to herself "something like that would probably need a magic calculation." Free's face went blank for a second.

BANG!

His head rammed against the cobble wall over and over.  
"Garrrargggh! Why didn't I think of that?!" The frog witch slapped the back of the werewolf's head. "Calm down you eight foot spaz or they'll find out we're slacking!" She yelled agitated.  
"Wait a second Eruka, you can do the magic calculation!" Eruka made an 'are you freaking kidding me?' face. "Pleeeease just for practice?" Free begged making a pouty, puppy dog face (something he was rather talented at being part wolf). Eruka sighed. "Fine."  
"Oh! And I bet if we had the Mizunes help calculate and amplify the spell it'd be even better!"  
Eruka rolled her eyes "Ok I'll call them." She picked up a stick nearby and tapped it lightly on the ground. "Tap Tap Tap" pause "Tap Tap Tap" pause- "Chi Chi!" A small gray mouse squeaked in response. Eruka repeated this process for twenty minutes until all five Mizune sisters were present. By the time all six witches were ready to perform the calculation, Free was practically bouncing up and down from excitement.

The six witches sat together around a circle of magic runes. At the head of the circle sat Eruka with Free in werewolf form standing over her. They began to chant.  
"Kaerog, Froeru, Gekoeru, Frog!"  
"Chi, chch chi! Chi, chch chi!"  
"Woolf, wolves! Woolf, wolves!"  
"Magic calculation complete!" Eruka and two Mizunes announced.  
"Chi chi chi! (Magic amplification complete!)" said the remaining three.  
Large transparent green cubes appeared around Free's arms and torso. He began to rotate his arms "Beginning spatial manipulation!" In the center of the runes a small green cube appeared spinning slowly. More cubes joined the first to making it larger and spinning faster with each addition. The cube was soon five feet tall and spinning fast enough to create gusts of wind. Free wore a huge grin. "It's working great! Just a little longer and-"  
"HEY! What the h- you think you're doing?!" Free was so startled by the arachnophobia guard, (perhaps the spell was a _little_ louder than his usual loafing off), that he lost control of the magic cube. The cube started spinning irregularly and the smaller cubes broke off from the larger one "Get down!" Free shouted moving to cover the witches. The cube bounced wildly, and then it calmed down for a second and shrunk in the middle of the runes fizzling with soul wavelengths. "It stopped" Eruka said cautiously.

BOOM! The cube exploded in a flash of light. The force of the blast caused part of the ceiling to cave. The witches screamed and Free jumped to cover them. Bricks fell on his back with force that would have killed him if he weren't immortal. Dust spread over the area obscuring everything from view.  
Eruka coughed roughly and tried to free herself from the rubble and her wolf friend. Ting! Metal on stone sounded directly in front of her face. Eruka found her nose less than an inch away from the blade of a long thin sword. Her body froze in terror as an unfamiliar voice addressed her.

"Hello young lady." The dust thinned a little and she slowly lifted her head to face the speaker. He was an older man; wearing a blue uniform with black hair and a moustache. He was rather normal looking except for an eye patch over his left eye. But despite his ordinary appearance, he held a look of such ferocity that Eruka was more afraid of him than his sword. The swordsman leaned down to be at eye-level with the silver-haired witch. "Perhaps you could tell me where I am?" He said it with a politeness completely betraying his enraged demeanor. Somehow, she found her voice and answered stuttering "B-b-baba Yaga's Ca-astle." The dust was clearing and Eruka noticed two other figures alongside the swordsman although she couldn't discern their appearance.  
"Intruders!" The man turned to look at the 30 or so guards who had apparently heard all the commotion. Eruka took this chance to turn into a frog and escape behind a corner.

"Either surrender or prepare to be killed!" The guards shouted while pulling out menacing looking weapons from under their robes. The swordsman stood up almost leisurely but his face was even more infuriated.  
"Surrender? What a disgusting notion. And I have no intention of being killed by diminutive lackeys. So," he pulled a second sword out its holster "I'll just have to slaughter the lot of you."

The soldiers who had guns opened fire but the swordsman was on them almost a second after. While his companions stood there and let themselves get shot without any reaction, not a single bullet had landed on him. The first of arachnophobia men barely had an instant to react before the swordsman sliced them in half.

Eruka watched in horror as soldier after soldier fell to the relentless blades of the livid swordsman. "Eruka!" She nearly croaked when Free picked her up and said her name. "You oaf! How'd you get away?" She whispered. "Spatial magic and don't worry the Mizunes escaped." Eruka looked back to the swordsman, seeing that five more soldiers now laid dead. She felt a swelling terror that was oddly familiar.

"Free, just what was your spell supposed to do?"  
"It was to home in on especially strong souls and bring them to us as allies hopefully." The reminiscent terror continued in Eruka's soul. "Medusa is going to be furious." She stated aloud.  
"And that's not all," Free added, "I'm certain the spell latched on to several other souls just as strong as or stronger than these. I just don't know where it brought to them since they ruined it before I could make them all appear here."  
Why did this fear feel so familiar?  
Eruka trembled. Then it came to her. This was the fear she felt when the Kishen revived.  
"What have we done?"

-The prologue is over and the story can begin-

* * *

**I have the second chapter ready but I don't have time to upload it just yet.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: You Can't Fake a Soul

**Hey~ hope you're enjoying.**

**And BIG thanks to Tickout for my first review! And in response to his questions I did post the continuity for this story in the beginning authors notes in the previous chapter. And so as not to cause any confusion the story line to the Fullmetal Alchemist manga and the Brotherhood series are essentially the same. **

**Any who**** without further ado~ I present chapter 1**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Soul Eater**

* * *

-Chapter 1 You Can't Fake a Soul

"Sheesh can't they at least wait for us to get to class before we're called to the death room?" The demon scythe Soul Eater remarked dryly. His miester Maka Albarn rolled her eyes at his cynicism. "Lord Death wouldn't call us if wasn't important. You'd better lose the attitude before we talk to Lord Death." Soul sighed. "Yeah I know I'm just tired, I mean we just got back from the last assignment."

"I wonder if Kid got back alright." Just as she said this Death the Kid and his twin pistols Liz and Patty rounded the corner.  
Soul smirked," Well, speak of the devil"  
Kid rose an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to be a pun?"  
"You guys were summoned to the Death Room too?" Liz asked as they walked through the door of the Death Room.  
"Yup, Sid said it was urgent." Maka answered glancing absentmindedly at the guillotines overhead. (_Good thing I'm not very tall_) she thought to herself.

Lord Death was waiting for them at the center of the Death Room along with Spirit who rarely left his side since the kishen's revival.  
"Hiya Maka! Soul! Glad you're back and the lesson went so well!~ Even gained a new move I hear. Excellent! Excellent!" Lord Death greeted cheerily. "Before I tell you all what I called you here for first things first. Kid?"  
"Yes father?"

REAPER CHOP! In a flash of white Lord Death's hand slammed onto Kid's head leaving him sprawled on the floor. Soul, Maka, and Liz stared speechless while Patty erupted into laughter.  
"That's for leaving Soul and Maka to fend for themselves in the monster factory. I don't care if you couldn't find a perfect entrance you shouldn't have left them alone!" Death scolded.  
"Father how could you!" Kid said in-between tears "My head was hit almost a whole centimeter to the right and now the bump will be un-sym-metri-callll!" He bawled pathetically. Besides Patty, who was laughing to the point of tears, everyone in the room sighed "You're hopeless"

Lord Death clapped his hands "Now that that's out of the way onto business. Maka and Soul, I've got an important job for you. Spirit please explain."  
Spirit nodded "You guys know your classmates Jennifer Murez, Samuel Davis, Stefan Dawes, and Liam O'Conner."

"Yeah" Maka answered, "Jenny is a demon long whip and Sammy is her miester."  
"And Stefan is a demon mace. Liam is his miester." Soul finished.

Spirit frowned "They've all gone missing. About a week ago there were reports of a rampant monster and disappearances in Rio de Janeiro. So we had them take it on as an assignment. A couple days later we had a frantic call from Stefan that Jenny and Sammy had disappeared but he was under attack while he called and we got disconnected. It's been three days now and we still haven't heard from them."

Maka immediately understood the seriousness of the situation; all that was needed to contact the Academy was a reflective surface. If they were unable to reach even that... Maka didn't want to think about the worse yet.

Lord Death spoke up "We've been waiting for you two to return because Maka's soul perception could be exactly what we need to find them if we still have a chance." In the corner of his eye, Soul saw Kid's face contort into an angry grimace. "Normally I'd assign Kid to be your partner however considering he was useless during the last mission" Kids angry face was quickly replaced by an embarrassed blush "and you two did just fine, I think you'll be ok. Besides I have a different mission for Kid."

Spirit took out a couple of tickets out of his jacket. "Your flight leaves at noon sharp. First class for Maka~ 3" he said with a love-sick tone that made Maka want to puke. "And for Soul" he said sharply, sticking out the ticket which Soul took briskly.

"What the heck?! The very back of coach?!" He spat angrily.  
The death scythe nodded smugly. "As far away from my Maka in first class as possible."  
Maka glared annoyed while Soul clenched his teeth and fists.

"C'mon lets go." Maka said running out of the death room with Soul close behind.  
Kid watched them go and, once he heard the door slam, briskly turned to face his father.

"Alright Dad I want the truth. Why did you lie about knowing whether or not the students are already dead?"

* * *

Despite it being nighttime when they arrived, Maka and Soul began their search immediately. Soul drove around the city on his motorcycle with Maka riding passenger. She was concentrating hard on her soul perception hoping to find any of the students. And while she couldn't pinpoint it, Maka was almost certain she could feel a powerful presence looming over them.  
Soul suddenly stopped abruptly breaking Maka's concentration.

"What's wrong?" She asked cautiously.  
"Look around" Soul answered. He had parked on the right side of the street close to an alley. At first Maka didn't notice anything amiss until she looked closer. The street and surrounding buildings were damages in long lines as if they had been whipped. All of the damage led to the ally way.

Both the weapon and miester got of the bike.  
"Guess we at least have a lead on the monster. Go ahead and transform, just in case."  
"Got it." Soul's body glowed brightly reshaping itself into a red and black scythe in Maka's hands.  
A loud, slow rumble sounded from the ally. Maka tensed herself for battle.

Black tentacles as thick around as a man's arm burst out of the alley like a snake striking its prey. Maka just barely had time to block, however the tentacles were hard as well as huge and wouldn't cut easily. More tentacles sprung out and Maka did all she could to evade. (_I need to back up and charge the offensive_) she said mentally to herself and Soul. (_Don't do anything reckless, wait for an opening_) Soul answered.

Maka tried to step back but an arm grabbed round her ankle. At the same time another arm took advantage of her lost balance and gripped onto Soul. The arms pulled together in opposite directions and Soul was yanked from Maka's grip.

"SOUL!" She screamed. The arm recoiled and hurled the scythe far over head into the buildings on the opposite side of the street. Maka attempted to follow but the tentacle tightened its hold pulled her upside down. She felt her skirt fall forward and rushed to pull it up. "Let go of me you perv!" She swung herself forward and grabbed onto the arm. The arm started to jerk and tossed Maka aside.

She landed somewhat uneasily but quickly regained her balance. The tentacles were shrinking back into the alley as if they were frightened of something. (_Now's my chance to help Soul_.) Maka darted as quickly as she could to the adjacent alley where she thought her scythe had landed.

"Soul! Where are you? Soul!" Maka tensed; she felt something disturbing.  
"Don't worry I'm right here." A familiar voice answered. The demon scythe was standing behind her in the street smiling nonchalantly.  
"Are you alright? What happened to you?" Maka asked.  
"I landed back over there and transformed back to come help you." Soul answered.  
"Do you feel ok Soul?"  
Soul cracked a huge grin. "Never better. C'mon, I bet we can finish this guy off if we resonate."

Maka didn't move.  
"What are you waiting for? Let's kill the monster!" The white haired teen yelled.  
Maka crossed her arms.  
"Are you really Soul?" She accused.

Soul smirked. "If I wasn't Soul could I do this?" He held out his arm and it morphed into the red and black blade of his scythe.  
Maka gasped, but quickly regained her steely composure.  
"Alright, if you're really Soul what's your last name?"  
Soul rolled his eyes.  
"What kind of stupid question is that? My last name is Eater."  
Maka grinned confidently.

"Wrong answer!" She charged and drove her fist at Soul who jumped back right before it connected.  
"What?! That's my name!" He shouted.  
"Well, yes and no." Maka stated. "Eater is the name Soul took once he came to the DWMA. But he told me his real name once we became partners. His real name, or at least his family name, is Evans."

Soul made a small frown.  
"So how'd you figure it out?"

"I was suspicious from the start, but I had to make sure. You almost had me with the transforming, good touch. However, your soul was the dead give away. Even if your soul wavelength didn't feel grotesque and huge I would never mistaken it for that of my partner. You can mimic appearance and behaviors, but you can't fake a soul."

The imposter scoffed. Then he began to snicker. His snicker grew into laughter until the malicious cackle echoed throughout the streets.

"Oh this is rrrrich!" His voice no longer resembled Soul's but was low and raspy. "I can see it on your face! You think that because you've figured it out your life is saved! Ha haa! While it does suck that I can't kill you the same way as those other two brats," his voice reverted back to that of Soul Eater's "I can still kill you and eat your soul as they one you trust most!"

* * *

**Next chapter is almost finished and on a side note, how do _you_ suppose DWMA students get where they need to go?**

**Please review :) **


	3. Chapter 2: The Pretender's Assault

**Hello~ so sorry for the long wait hopefully it was worth it, but I had a combination of writers block and trouble getting on the computer**

**Anyway I do not Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist **

**Jennifer Murez, Samuel Davis, Liam O'Conner, and Stefan Dawes however belong to me.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

-Chapter 2 The Pretender's Assault

With his bladed arm, the imposter jabbed at Maka who ducked but didn't back away. "_Let me get close_" She thought mechanically. The imposter pressed on swiping left and right, yet Maka evaded gracefully never even trying to attack. Pseudo Soul pulled his arm far back posed for decapitation. "_Bingo!"_

He swung his scythe, but the blade only met air where Maka's neck had been. In the same second Maka had tucked to the ground. She summer salted to behind the imposter. With a slight pivot on her right foot she sprung out of her crouched position and drove her fist into the base of Pseudo Soul's skull.

"Didn't think I could fight unarmed did you?" She said confidently. But the imposter just laughed. He swung around and Maka narrowly dodged the blade. "You're not even going to dent me with a light hit like that, let alone kill me! Though even with a weapon you wouldn't stand a chance, you could at least cut off an arm or something."

Maka continued to doge attempting to hide the fact that her knees were about to give out in fear. "_This is bad. That jab should have at least knocked him out and he didn't even flinch! And he's not even afraid of losing limbs. Ok think. Fighting head on won't work. He seems to have a big ego; so maybe I can aggravate him and get some information."_

She concluded as she made a back hand spring to evade the attack at her feet. The imposter's strike hit the ground destroying the stonework.

"So you're really the one who killed Liam and Sammy?" Maka questioned.

"I didn't know their names, but if you're referring to those other weapon slinging brats, then yes I had the pleasure killing them both!" He answered eagerly.

Maka scoffed crossing her arms. "I don't believe it."

"What?!" He yelled angrily.

"An idiot like you taking out two *E.A.T. class miesters when you can't even defeat me when I'm unarmed? Don't make me laugh."

The imposter growled "You pathetic little insect! Don't get over your head!"

Maka grinned "Alright if you're so confident in yourself, prove that you killed them."

Pseudo Soul snickered. "Well, you're going to die anyway so a little gloating never hurt.

Killing them was simple; first we separated them from their weapon." Red electricity sparked over his body. Where the sparks trailed his body changed leaving all traces of Soul behind. In a second Soul's body was gone and a short Latino girl wearing tight black pants, an equally tight pink t-shirt with the DWMA logo, and at least eight piercing on each ear took his place. "_Jenny the demon long-whip?! Sammy's parter!"_ The imposter's voice changed to a Spanish accent. "Then I made myself look like their partner. And once they resonated with me-" the imposter transformed again this time taking the body of a tall, lean, boy with long blonde hair down his back and sharp gray eyes "_Stefan!"_ "I consumed their soul's right out of their living bodies! Oh it was great!"

Maka was horrified.

"But why go to all that trouble? Why not just kill them and eat their soul?"

'Stefan' separated his lips into a huge sadistic grin. The electricity lit up his body again and a person new to Maka stood in his place; if person was even the right word.

The shape shifter was slightly taller than Maka, and had a lean muscular build. Maka was unable to determine the gender of her opponent as it showed characteristics of both sexes. He/she had long black hair splayed out from a black headband in a style similar to a palm tree. It wore strange black clothes revealing its stomach, legs, and arms. His/her eyes were an unusual shade of purple gleaming with malevolence. It spoke again with the low rasping voice.

"Our job is simply to kill off weapon and their miester and eat their souls. It was up to us how to do it. And once I learned how you human miesters let your very soul become intimate with another human I thought of this brilliant plan! I love it! The very person they put all of their trust in destroying them from the inside! And that's not even the best part! No no. The best part is the look on their face when they realize their beloved partner is sucking their soul right out of their body! You can see every emotion on their face! The hurt! The confusion! The betrayal as their own partner kills them! And their body is left as vegetable with that face. Staring, longing in hurt and confusion for the rest of their short lives! Ooh! That makes all the work worth it."

The monster laughed and in an instant its arm swirled around like a lasso constricting Maka. She was thrown around against the ground and buildings like a kite in a thunderstorm. He slammed Maka on hard on the ground "_He never moved anything other than his arm and I can't even struggle_" she thought as it pulled her an inch from its face on her knees.

"Now you know just how hilariously outmatched you were from the start." He morphed his other arm back into Soul's blade. "Any last words? C'mon, spit it out."

Maka stared right into the monster's eyes and spat blood and the molar that had been clean knocked out of her gums right in his face.

"Ugh!" He growled blinking blood out of his eyes.

"You'll pay for my dentist bill." Maka said defiantly.

The monster squeezed Maka tighter.

"Fine you pathetic worm! I was going to kill you quickly, but long and painful is a lot more fun after all!"

All of the sudden a blue light flashed and a large stone spike shot out of the ground severing the monsters arm and freeing Maka.

"WHAT?! Impossible!" He screamed indignantly. Maka was surprised but wasted no time running away. She noticed the arm surrounding her quickly disintegrating into dust. She peeked back and saw the stump of his arm spewing red sparks and a new perfectly healthy arm grew in the lost ones place. "_It can regrow limbs?! Is he immortal_?"

The shape shifter saw Maka getting away.

"Oh no you do-AAHH!" Before he finished, what looked like a spear shot across the top of his head taking it clean off. His wounded body toppled onto the street loudly.

"Woohoo! Strike!" A voice said from the ally to the left of the monster where the spear had flown from. Maka was so startled she tripped on the sidewalk and landed face forward. Hurried, uneven steps came toward her and she found herself staring into a pair of intense gold eyes.

"_Kid_?" was her first thought but these eyes were far too focused and serious to belong to the young reaper. The boy had blond hair in bangs that framed his face and a pointy bit of hair like an antennae right in the middle. He looked to be in his teens but held a look of intensity belonging to an adult.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped Maka sit up.

"Not really, but I'll live." She answered realizing how badly her head hurt. The boy grinned. "I like that bad A attitude. Now-" he stood up revealing his rather short stature. "Hey Envy!" The monster stirred having regrown its head. He glared at the boy with a personal loathing. "Since I wound up in this crazy city a week ago I've been getting pretty homesick." He clapped his white gloved hands together. "And I think beating the crap out of you is just the dash of normalcy I need." He slammed his hands on the street. Blue electricity lit up the ground and as he raised his hands the ground rose with it. In a second the ground rearranged itself into a long sword with gaudy gothic design was in the boy's hand.

Maka stared gaping with a flabbergasted expression.

"Just who are you?" She asked.

He glanced back at her and grinned.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist."

* * *

***In case you haven't read Soul Eater Not! Manga allow me to explain.**

**Students in DWMA are divided into 2 groups. The Normally Overcomes Target (or N.O.T.) class which makes up 90% of the students. These are students trying to control their powers and find a place in society.**

**The other 10% is the Especially Advanced Talent (or E.A.T.) class. This is the class that takes on missions and makes up most of the main characters like Soul and Maka. **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed and next chapter is on its way.**

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Done for Dinner

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! (TwT) **

**A combination of lack of motivation, writers block , and unchaergable computers delayed this chapter, but no excuses I'm sorry. :'(**

***sniffs* Ok blubbering aside please enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist **

* * *

-Chapter 3 Done for Dinner

~earlier~

Soul landed clattering loudly against the roof of an alley building. The second he came to a halt Soul transformed back to human (_you need legs to run_) he thought absentmindedly.

Before he got far-SLAM! - Large hot arms wrapped tightly around his body. Soul tried to struggle but the grip was just too strong.

"Mak-mmph!" A gag was forced into his mouth. Soul turned his head to look at the one gagging him.

His eyes went wide.

Soul was being gagged by himself. His double grinned.

"Can I eat him Envy? Please?!" The childlike voice of his attacker begged.

(_Eat me_?!) The doppelganger, Envy Soul assumed, answered harshly. "Not yet Gluttony! You know the plan; wait until I kill the girl, then eat him." Soul almost choked on the gag.

"And I can eat the girl when she's dead!" Gluttony responded enthusiastically.

Soul struggled furiously, but it still did nothing against Gluttony's iron grip.

"Gluttony, bring him over to this edge. He needs a good viewing spot." Envy commanded and Gluttony complied. He forced Soul's head over the edge where he could see Maka struggling with the black tentacles.

_(Maka run! It's trap!)_ Soul tried to scream but the gag swallowed his words. He felt something hot and slimy run along the back of his neck. Pressure formed at the base of his skull and forehead.

Soul's head was in Gluttony's mouth.

_(Get out of there idiot!)_ He yelled desperately. Envy caught his distraught screaming and grinned sadistically.

"That's right you're going to kill your own partner. And you get to watch!" He goaded in a sickly sweet tone. "Ha haa! Oh and try anything funny and Gluttony here will crush your skull like an egg. Bye bye~!" Envy jumped off the roof into the street and waited for Maka.

Soul felt crushed by his own helplessness. _( D it!)_ He swore over and over as Envy approached Maka.

* * *

Soul watched in anxious anticipation.

When had Maka discovered the rouse and attacked Envy, Soul had felt a huge surge of pride for his partner. But it was quickly stifled by fear. They had never faced anything like Envy before but one thing was for certain; he was a monster, and monsters always have tricks up their sleeves.

All he could do was watch as his partner took on some horrible monster unarmed.

As the fight continued Gluttony began to whimper. His tongue ran along Soul's neck anxiously.

"What do I do?" Gluttony said with surprising annunciation for someone with a full mouth. "Envy should've killed her by now and I'm getting so hungry!" He whined pressing his lips on Soul's head. "The Ishvalan boy who doesn't smell Ishvalan is sooo tasty!" _(Ishvalan? What the heck is that?)_ Gluttony's lips tightened.

"Do you think Envy will mind if I eat you early?!"

**_(NOO!)_**

"I mind!"

Gluttony's mouth and arms suddenly sprang open. Soul dropped to the ground and rolled away to the side of the roof.

He glanced up to face Gluttony for the first time. Gluttony was basically a short, fat, bald man in black clothes with strange red nodes along his body. What looked like a lance had been shoved forcefully into his head. Red sparks spurted around the wound and despite his apparently lethal injury Gluttony was trying to remove the lance.

A strange metallic clacking sound drew Soul's attention.

Glowing red eyes stood over Gluttony. _(Ah h- did I literally just escape the jaws of one monster to get caught by another?!)_

Large gray hands snatched onto the lance lighting it up with blue electricity. The lance stretched and flattened outward along Gluttony securing him tightly to the roof. More light gleamed off the roof surface and latched on to Gluttony even tighter. He whined in protest but was held firmly in place.

"There, that should hold you, at least for now." A young boy's voice said.

"I guess you're on my side then?" Soul said cautiously standing up to face the speaker. Soul's face contorted in confusion.

Standing around 7 or 8 feet tall was a person wearing a suit of blue-ish gray armor. However he spoke with the voice of a ten year old boy.

"For the most part. Are you alright?"

"I feel violated and I'm covered in spit. But never mind that. I've got to help Maka!" He moved to jump off the roof but the suit of armor grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait!" But Soul tore the metal hand off him.

"I can't wait!" He yelled. "I had to watch while my partner fought for her life and I couldn't do anything! Now I can do something and you're honestly telling me to wait?!"

The armor paused for a second then said "I meant, 'Wait, don't jump of a 30 foot building, take the stairs."

Soul sweat dropped "Oh..."

"As for your partner," he said pointing in the street where a third figure stood in-between Maka and who appeared to be Envy. "My brother has got it under control."

* * *

Envy charged growling. He shaped his arms into blades.

"Actually I was almost sorry that in this new place I couldn't toss around your $$ anymore Fullmetal." The boy met Envy half way and blocked his advance with his sword. Envy attacked ferociously, yet Fullmetal met him blow for blow.

"Out of my way, shrimp! My target is the miester!"

Steam was almost visible from the boy's ears.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING RUNTIER THAN THE SMALLEST SHRIMP IN THE SEA?!" He yelled attacking furiously.

"He didn't say all that." Maka noted perplexed.

As the boy attacked vigorously Maka realized Envy was holding back. His zeal to kill remained, yet he fought so half heartedly that a few blows actually pierced his skin. (_Is this really the same monster I fought before? It's almost like he's avoiding killing him_) Maka thought as blood spurted from wounds that closed just as quickly.

Fullmetal snickered. "What's the matter Envy? Afraid if hurting your precious sacrifice?"

Envy snarled. He kicked Fullmetal hard outside his right thigh. The boy cussed loudly as the impact toppled him to the ground. Envy stomped his heel onto Fullmetal's right arm. Maka's stomach churned as a screeching crushing sound filled the air.

"Listen here Fullmetal, just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't fill you with pain before I drag your sorry $$ home to serve your purpose." Envy ground his heel on the boy's arm. "In fact it's probably a good idea to keep a close eye on our sacrifice until further notice." He said almost absent mindedly. Sighing he said "If only we could find your tin can brother and kill the brats as planned, this trip might not have gone to waste."

Barely an instant after he finished his sentence a red and black blade was at Envy's abdomen.

"Sorry to ruin your vacation." The young voice of the scythe wielder said.

With a quick, hard yank the armored boy drove the scythe clean through Envy's stomach severing him in half. He then swiftly twirled the scythe knocking Envy's torso off his legs into the street and a good distance away from Fullmetal.

The alchemist backed away as Envy's legs disintegrated.

"Are you ok Brother?" The giant armor asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Winrys' gonna kill me if my arm is broken." He felt around his right arm, shaking it loosely. "Still works fine, probably just some dented plating. I can fix that licitly split and she'll never know." He said with a devious grin.

"Tch, you never change brother." The armored boy sighed.

"Awesome scythe by the way, I've never seen you make something like that before. Normally your stuff is boring with no style whatsoever." The blonde haired boy stiffened when he heard a voice, loud and clear, from apparent nowhere.

"Speaking of boring and unstylish how is Maka?"

Stiffly the boy faced his brother.

"Al, did you say something?"

Light flashed over the scythe and Soul's face appeared as a reflection.

"The girl he was attacking, my miester, Maka."

Fullmetal looked like he had swallowed something sour. He pointed to where Maka sat. "O-ver there..." He said barely moving his mouth.

Soul nodded. The scythe enveloped itself in light then reformed into the body of Soul Eater. He sprinted to his miester's side. His skin went cold when he saw the blood. He got on his knees, and shook her gently.

"Maka! Are you alright? Maka! Answer me!"

"Makaaa" she whispered "CHOP!" The spine of a thick hard back book crashed onto Soul's head leaving a comedically huge dent.

"I heard the 'boring and unstylish' comment." She growled.

"Ugh, you're fine." Soul groaned.

Fullmetal's jaw was nearly on the ground.

"H-how the heck... Is that POSSIBLE?! The-the scythe? It talked! With a face! And then it just-just turns into a freaking person!" He shouted pulling his hair furiously.

Envy, fully regenerated, cackled drawing attention back to him.

"Of course a narrow minded human like you would be stupid about the workings of this place, Fullmetal. I'd love to enrich your education but I'm through screwing around!"

The red lighting danced around his body. His muscles bulged and expanded taking on an almost reptilian appearance. Rapidly his body started growing.

"You brats get ready to face Envy! Ha ha haa!"

"_Just what do you think you are doing_?!"

Envy's growth halted and everyone stiffened at the disembodied voice.

"Pride? What is it?"

_"Retreat."_ The voice from nowhere reverberated.

"WHAT?!"

_"It is bad enough that you have failed to kill the miester and weapon, and revealed critical information; but now you are about to make a spectacle in public and risk killing two sacrifices. Your incompetence is too large a gamble. I have already procured Gluttony, pull out."_

"But-"

_"Pull. Out!"_

Envy growled but shrunk back to normal size. He glared right at Maka.

"This isn't over brat. And the next time we fight you and your precious weapon will be dead at my hands."

He transformed into a black dog and ran away.

Maka tried to stand up.

"We can't let him get away!" But she stumbled back into Soul's arms.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't take him on in your condition. The only place you need to be going is a hospital." Soul lectured gently.

Maka clenched her fist. "Envy." she thought.

_("I didn't know their names, but if you're referring to those other weapon slinging brats, then yes I had the pleasure killing them both!")_ "The person who killed Sammy and Liam and didn't even care who they were!"

_("The very person they put all of their trust in destroying them from the inside!")_ "Violating the sacred relationship between a miester and a weapon."

"I'VE GOT IT!"

Maka snapped out of her thoughts as Fullmetal shouted pointing at Soul.

"The human body is composed with 5 grams of iron on average. That combined with the 20 kilograms of carbon should make an alloy... No that would be too dense to change and bend so quickly. I suppose the gold and copper could combine for the color of the blade, but what about the light? Sulfur combination? No no!" Fullmetal continued spitting out scientific formulas and calculations with a pained expression.

"Don't worry he'll snap out of it eventually." The armored person, Al, said laughing. "It's just driving brother crazy not being able to understand something like Soul."

Soul and Maka looked back to the alchemist who was so preoccupied with his calculations he didn't even realize when everyone laughing at him.

"But the proton counts are all wrong for copper to bind with freaking silicon! Someone! Get me a blackboard and some chalk!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is being worked on as we speak but I'm afraid I can make no promises when it'll be up with drumline and testing coming in full swing.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: What Now?

**Ok First shout out to tick out who made this update happen with his utterly HILARIOUS review! I mean it I couldn't just not update after that! XD **

**Did not expect to finsh this quickly but ok**

**I do not Own Fullmetal Alchemist or Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 4 What Now?

"Found it!" Al announced holding up the bloody tooth.

"Looks like the tips of the roots are gone but other than that it doesn't look too broken." Soul noted as Al placed it Maka's hand. "I'll take it back to the dentist and see what can be done." She closed her hand around the tooth and slipped her glove inside out making a pocket for it.

"You're pretty lucky getting out of a fight like that with just a loss tooth, sprained ankle, and some flesh wounds." Fullmetal, having finally calmed down piped in. It was true. She had to lean onto Soul to stand at all but was otherwise her health was not in any immediate danger.

"He's right," the armored alchemist said, "it's amazing that you were unarmed against a homunculus managed to stay alive at all. Brother and I were just trying not to get killed."

"Homunculus?" Maka inquired.

The armor nodded. "An alchemically created artificial human."

"You honestly mean to tell me that those monsters were human?" Soul said unconvinced.

"Well, yes and no." Al continued, "Their bodies are the same elemental composition as a human's; however they're powered by an alchemical core which gives them heightened abilities, inhuman powers, and near immortality."

"How do you guys know all this? And what was that magic you were using? Are you wizards?" Maka asked with a hint of suspicion. Fullmetal scoffed.

"Magic and wizards? Please, that's just the stuff of fairy tales. We're alchemist. We were using alchemy. You've probably heard of us, the famous Elric Brothers." He said smugly.

Maka and Soul shook their heads and answered in unison.

"Never heard of you."

Fullmetal lost his bravado. "Really? State Alchemist Edward Elric? Child prodigy, the Fullmetal Alchemist? Hero of the people?"

"Nope, no idea." They answered.

"Great, I'm a hapless nobody here." He said deflated, "anyway I'm Edward Elric. Steel socks here is my younger brother, Alphonse."

"Younger?" Soul inquired, "He's at least twice your size."

Alphonse had to hold a fuming Edward off from charging. "Easy! Down boy!" He chided.

Maka giggled. "We're students of the Death Weapons Meister Academy in Nevada. I'm scythe meister, Maka Albarn." She gestured to Soul, "and this is my weapon partner, Soul Eater."

Edward raised an eyebrow."Weapon partner? That's a weird name for your boyfriend."

Maka and Soul's faces ignited bright red in embarrassment not at all aided by the necessary close contact because of Maka's hurt ankle. Maka whimpered unable to speak properly.

"Buh-bu-bu-buh-" Soul stuttered, "BOYFRIEND?!" They shouted in unison.

"S-s-s-o are y-you guys from here?" Maka stammered in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"We're from the country of Amestris." Alphonse said thinly hiding his amusement, "About a week ago we were on a train heading north, and then out of nowhere we're tumbling off into the slums outside of this city. We were staying in a hotel near here for the night."-"Geez had to fix a dozen different tools and rooms before they let us stay there." Edward grumbled bitterly.-"yeah well," Al continued, "I was up on the roof since I can't slee-" "Couldn't!" Edward interjected suddenly, "he *couldn't* sleep! Al has...really bad insomnia." He exchanged a frantic look with his brother.

"Oh! Yeah! And I was uh, nervous! About um, getting home and it made sleeping even harder." Al elaborated awkwardly. "Anyway, I heard the commotion and saw him" he pointed at Soul" being attacked by gluttony. I got Ed and we came and helped."

Soul nodded and faced Edward. He placed his hands along his sides and bowed low. "Edward Elric, you saved my miester and protected her when I could not." He stood up and bowed again to Alphonse. "And you saved my life, Alphonse. I am extremely grateful and if there is anything I can do for either of you please let me know."

Edward made a devilish grin.

"Sweet! A slave. Alright carry my bags and-Ow!" Alphonse elbowed Edward. "Brother!" He scolded. "Ok you're right. I don't have any bags; so go buy some-" Clunk! Al's hand crashed loudly on Edward's head. "Ignore him." Al said aggravated. "We're happy to help. We'll escort you guys to a hospital before we head back to the hotel."

"Yup, back to overpriced, roach infested homey goodness." Edward muttered.

"Hey if you don't have a place to stay you can come home with us to Death City in America." Maka said.

"Really? You'd do that for us?" Edward said.

Soul shrugged. "Why not? Like I said we're in your debt. You'll just have to mind our cat." He said with a snicker.

Alphonse gasped excitedly, "You have a cat?! I-I mean, uh that wouldn't be a problem at all. Thanks so much for your generosity."

Maka smiled. "Um before we leave, would you mind helping us with something after I get the ok from the doctor?"

"No problem, what is it?" Edward asked.

"I'd like to look for their bodies, the students that were attacked by Envy. That way their families can have a proper funeral and burial." She said earnestly. The air grew solemn.

"Maka," Soul said cautiously, "the monster that captured me, he was planning to eat me after you were *dead and later eat your body." Maka gaped in horror. "You, you mean?" Edward cut in. "Gluttony's specialty is evidence removal. Anything from cities to people are edible to him. I should know, I've been trapped in his stomach before and only an alchemist of tremendous talent and ingenuity could ever escape. So I'm afraid," he sighed, "there aren't any bodies to find."

Maka's knees gave out and Soul only just managed to catch her. Gasping, she stared wide eyed at the ground, trying not cry_. ("What am I going to tell their families? Every DWMA student comes to a mission prepared with the possibility that they might not make it, but these students... Their souls were taken and they can't even be buried!" _

_"Homunculi" the word was poison in her mouth, "I'll never forgive them.")_ She thought gravely. Swallowing the knot in her throat, she grabbed onto Soul's shoulder. "Help me up. Before we do anything we need to contact Lord Death and let him know about Sammy, Jenny, Liam, and Stefan."

Concerned Soul said, "Hey, are you ok?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Edward and Alphonse exchanged a long look with each other. Alphonse then approached Maka and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "We're very sorry about your friends. Honestly, since the homunculi are from our country Ed and I feel partially responsible for what happened."

Maka tried to object, but Ed cut in. "No he's right. The last time someone got interfered with their plans, he was killed. And we could've helped had we known about it. But we do know this time and, that means we have an obligation to make it right. Homunculi are dangerous and if true their targeting students we have the duty to act. We'll provide the knowledge your academy needs to stand a chance against them. All we ask in return is that your academy releases any information we need. Plus maybe a few living provisions."

Maka beamed. "We can never thank you enough."

Edward puffed his chest, "Yeah, I get that a lot." Al face palmed, "oh brother."

"C'mon, there's a nice big window right over there, lets contact Lord Death." Soul reminded. "Okay." He led Maka over to the window.

"A window? Wouldn't a telephone work better?" Ed said cynically.

Soul snorted to himself.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked.

"Nothing, I've just got a feeling the cow's about to go over the moon again."

* * *

_("Alright Dad I want the truth. Why did you lie about knowing whether or not the students are already dead?"_

_"Kid? What are you talking about?" Liz inquired._

_"Father is a fully mature grim reaper." Kid explained, "As such he knows when the death of a human occurs. He can even tell what becomes of their soul. How else would he know to add the souls of evil humans to his list for judgment."_

_"Ooooh, so that's how it works!" Patty said wonderstruck._

_"That being said, why would you pretend not to know if the students are alive or not, needlessly sending Maka and Soul on a wild goose chase?" Kid demanded sternly._

_"Calm down conspiracy theorist," Lord Death said holding out his hand in peace, "that's just the thing. Until the body dies it's nearly impossible to discern the status of a human soul from such a distance without the aid of a weapon amplifier. If Maka amplified her soul perception through Soul it might be possible, seeing as she presently has the most powerful soul perception at the academy. However, it is apparent that whatever is attacking the students are swallowing their souls and leaving their bodies alive at least for a short period of time. Similar to the demon sword *Masume, however it only takes an instant rather than sucking them dry over time. This makes it very difficult to discern the status of either the soul or the body."_

_"So whatever is doing this is after the living souls of academy students." Kid mused._

_"We're not sure what they're aiming at," Lord Death continued, "but if it continues the culprit is well on its way to becoming a kishin."_

_Kid remained silent, thinking._

_"That being said, your mission Kid." The grim reaper proceeded, "what appear to be terrorist attacks have been going on in Scotland. We need you to go there as a representative of the DWMA. While you're there find the culprits and bring them justice.")_

Death the Kid kept replaying the meeting in his mind as the wind blew back his bangs.

"Kid? Are we almost there? I've been in weapon form for hours." Liz complained.

"Sorry, I know you girls are getting stiff." He responded, "But it won't be long now"

Liz sighed and turned to Patty. "I know Beezelbub can make a trip that takes days in just a few hours, but I'd really like to relax and just take a plane every now and then."

Patty gasped excitedly, "Oh! Wow! That sounds so fun! Flying in the air!" "Patty we're flying in the air right now." Liz reminded but was thoroughly ignored. "Can we ride a plane Kid? Can we please? Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeeease?!"

Kid sighed, "Fine we'll take a plane on the way back."

"Yay!" The twin pistols cheered.

Kid couldn't help but smile. He loved that no matter how bad the situation was, they would always support him. Smiling and laughing all the way.

Half an hour later, Kid and the girls landed in Paisley: a lush city filled with Victorian architecture in the Renfrewshire council area of Scotland.

"I'll settle the formalities with authorities. It's colder here compared to Death City. Why don't you two go shopping for awhile and get some warm clothes." Kid said handing Liz and Patty 160 pounds sterling each. "Meet me back here in two hours."

"Awesome! C'mon Patty let's find some cute clothes!" Liz said enthusiastically.

* * *

"So it's really suspected that one person did all this?" Liz asked perplexed.

Putting away their signature cowboy hats for the time being, Liz and Patty had swapped out their belly shirts and jeans for long sleeved plaid wool blouses and thick dress pants.

"That's what the eye witness account said." Kid answered not fully convinced himself.

The young reaper and his weapons stood in the rubble where three 5 story buildings once stood. The building still had the stone foundation mostly standing in places. However nothing over five feet remained standing.

"The witness who managed to escape during the attack described explosions destroying the whole buildings in a matter of seconds." He said, "These were beautiful buildings sculpted in the height of the Victorian era mostly used by the city for recreation. And now they're gravel. Such disregard for symmetry"-"Don't you mean society?" Liz cut in-"no respect for order or beauty. Disgusting."

"Pardon me." Kid turned to face the speaker who stood on a pile of ruble. He was a tall man in an all white tuxedo and white fedora obscuring his face save his mouth and two strands of black hair. He grinned and Kid could just see the glint of something red in his teeth. Lightly, he pressed his palms together then gently touched them to the ground.

Red light flashed along the ground. A second later explosion followed the sparks.

"Transform!" Kid shouted and the Thompson's complied turning into guns in his hands.

Not a second to soon he drew them close to his chest covering them with his arms. The ground erupted underneath Kid's feet sending him flying. Despite the shards of rocks pounding his body he refused open his arms and expose his weapons. He landed forcefully face down on the ground and was pelted by falling rubble.

"Kid!" The girls screamed.

"I promise I will protect you no matter what!" He yelled back.

The rubble ceased falling and Kid coughed roughly as the dust settled. Crunching of footsteps sounded near Kid.

"Ah yes," the man sighed sounding very pleased, "such a beautiful sound. It reverberates all the way to your bones throughout the whole body. I can feel goose bumps just thinking about it."

He crouched down and peered his *amber eyes into Kid's gold.

"As I was saying; who is this ignorant child to call my work disgusting?"

* * *

***I want to clarify that Envy sucking out the miester's Soul does not kill them, at least not immediately, but rather leaves them in a vegetate state. However, when Envy spoke with Gluttony about it he simply used the term dead believing it too much trouble to explain the concept to Gluttony. As such Soul took it to mean that Envy was just planning to kill Maka looking like Soul.**

***In case you've forgotten (like I had) Tsubaki's brother. **

***I went with the amber eyes from the magna because they're scarier.**

**Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Bombs Away

**First things first, extremely sorry late update. Partly it was because of my negligence and partly because of circumstances such as my grandmother being hospitalized and preparing for three different AP test. And... thats about it**

**I don't own either Fullmetal Alcehemist or Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 5: Bombs Away

Kid's mind was going a mile a minute. (_This opponent is dangerous and can attack from a distance. Therefore my bullets would only be really useful in close combat. Shouldn't be a problem, as long as he doesn't blow up the ground again! If he does I'm-Wait a second. Ground?_)

"I'll ask again," The terrorist said, "who are you to call my art disgusting?"

"Pah!" Kid scoffed "Art? Something so atrociously unsymmetrical could only ever be garbage."

"Uh, Kid? Are you sure it's a good idea to make him angry?" Liz said awkwardly.

"You don't like my work because it's not symmetrical?" He sneered, "So you're one of those ideological dreamers wanting a perfect balanced world, am I correct?"

Kid growled, "Of course I do, what is evil and ugly can't be eliminated from the world so the best thing for the word is to make it equal with the good and beautiful. That is my mission."

The terrorist threw back his head and laughed. "Quite the proud little brat aren't we? You're taking on the job of a god. Alright," he stood up, "let me tell you about that balanced picturesque world you desire.

If you really want perfect symmetry the entire world would have to be exactly alike; left and right couldn't just mirror each other because it wouldn't mirror on the small scale somewhere else. In fact every single little thing would have to just like the other. It sounds nice and pretty but that is stagnant gilded world. Unchanging, unmoving no purpose or desire other to look nice. Like a rusty nail covered in gold; pretty on the outside but corrupt and dying on the inside. That is a world just as ruined as one tainted by evil."

"Is that your sick justification for killing innocent people and destroying public property?" Kid asked tentatively.

He laughed again, "Are you kidding? A new place with a clean slate? The chance to destroy as I please! Who wouldn't jump at the opportunity?! I was just having fun! Those pristine clean cut building were practically screaming for me turn them into rubble! And now," he took a step back, "I think I'll blast that pompous sneer off your face just because I c-Agh!" He exclaimed as the soul bullet burned into his left side.

Kid's stalling had worked and the attacker had failed to notice Kid freeing his arms from the weight of his body and debris.

Swiftly putting Patty and Liz aside, he placed his hands on the ground and pushed. (_Being a reaper does have its perks_) he thought idly as his body lifted, granite topping and all. Once he opened a large enough space he jumped forward on the balls of his feet and sprung free of the rubble grabbing his guns at the last second. He dashed right into the attackers face.

The man clenching his wound attempted to avoid Kid's gun slinging martial arts but quickly realized his disadvantage. "You're quite the prestigious brat after all." The red lightning appeared again Kid backed away quickly, "_is he going to destroy the ground again?"_ he thought warily. He placed his hands on his burnt side, _"he's destroying himself? No that's insane, but what is he doing?"_ The sparks erupted on his side. He removed his hands; his coat was still had a hole singed but through the hole kid saw the skin without a blemish.

"Admittedly healing is not my strong suit, but one can do quite a few magnificent things with basic knowledge and alchemy."

Kid gasped. "Just what is this guy capable of?"

"Kid, watch out!" Patty yelled as the man slammed his hands on the earth. The ground bubbled and cracked in a dusty explosion blanketing the area.

"Surely I hit him that time." The terrorist said cautiously.

Bang! The soul bullet only just missed the man's foot. Kid swept out of the dust flying on Beelzebub.

"I've got a few tricks as well!" Kid boasted. He crouched low to his skateboard and though it sickened him to do so he placed a little more weight on his left side than his right letting him flying in a tight circle around the man creating a cyclone. Kid let loose a flurry of concentrated shots directly at the man in white. He tried to jump back but was hit back into the vortex bumping around feebly.

"D ** he's too fast!" The terrorist cursed as the soul wavelength grazed his arm. He leaned down and sparks erupted from his palms.

"Oh no you don't!" Kid shifted his weight outward looping out of his ring. In a sharp turn he redirected at the man like a speeding bullet. Kid brushed right beside the terrorist and drove the nose of his right pistol into his solar plexus knocking him several meters along the ground. Trying to stand, a convulsion shook the man's body. His lips puckered spilling out blood until he roughly hacked globs of hot red liquid staining his tuxedo.

Kid hovered observing his handy work as the man in white cowered on the ground.

"Great hit Kid!" Patty cheered.

Kid grinned, "Had enough yet? Maybe now you'll know better before taking on-hmm? Hello there." He said suddenly. Kid stepped off of Beelzebub, putting it away. He kneeled down at the edge of the terrorist's vomited blood. Putting Liz into his left hand and taking out a handkerchief, Kid picked something out of the blood.

"EEW! Kid, don't touch it!" Liz squealed.

"Relax will you," he said standing up, "I'm wiping it off. Did you honestly think I'd have contact with something so filthy?"

Having cleaned the object of interest, Kid let the object rest in his palm observing it in the sunlight. It was about the size and shape of a gum ball, yet it shone in the sun like a precious jewel.

"It's beautifully symmetrical, but why would anyone swallow a ruby?" He wondered aloud.

He stared intently at the ruby; something about it just felt... unsettling. Closing his eyes, Kid focused his soul perception.

"AAAAUGH!" Kid screamed abruptly dropping Liz and Patty.

"Kid!" They shrieked in unison but to no avail. Kid fell to his knees and yelling in agony.

痛みの苦悩の恐怖恐怖の狂気狂気の生涯の思い出の海に閉じ込め"Help me!" ずっと 痛みの苦悩の恐怖恐怖の狂気狂気の生涯の思い出の海に閉じ込め痛みの苦悩の恐怖恐怖の狂気狂気の生涯の思い出の海に閉じ込め痛みの苦悩の恐怖恐怖の狂気狂気の生涯の思い出の海に閉じ込め"Kill me!"痛みの苦悩の恐怖恐怖の狂気狂気の生涯の思い出の海に閉じ込め"Mother! Father!"痛みの苦悩の恐怖恐怖の狂気狂気の生涯の思い出の海に閉じ込め "Anyone! Please!" 痛みの苦悩の恐怖恐怖の狂気狂気の生涯の思い出の海に閉じ込め ヘーゼルナッツ "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" 痛みの苦悩の恐怖恐怖の狂気狂気の生涯の思い出の海に閉じ込め痛みの苦悩の恐怖恐怖の狂気狂気の生涯の思い出の海に閉じ込め

Burning into his eyes, Kid saw and felt dozens of red screaming souls swimming around his field of vision. They were unlike any soul he had ever seen before. Every soul had its own qualities unique to the individual it belonged to. But these souls, had all traces of their individuality torn away leaving only a raw terrified entity. While most were only hollow shells of formerly lived lives some fought to retain their sense of self. The only means they had to do were to scream what they remembered of life, all of which was mournful or pleading. Their pain and madness was so great that Kid tore his hair, tears streamed his eyes.

"What is this?!" He screamed desperately.

"KID!" Liz screamed desperately as her meister floundered helplessly on the ground. His eyes wide and crazed, the young reaper shouted as foam dripped from his mouth.

The twin pistols morphed back into humans.

"Kid! Look at me Kid!" Liz pleaded.

"Wake up!" Patty screamed. She gasped. "Sis transform!"

Liz obeyed without arguing flying into her sister's hand. The man in white, healed enough to stand, snickered.

"Don't take one more step, b st rd!" Patty threatened aiming Liz at his heart.

He scoffed and clapped his hands. Patty fired but missed as he swiftly dropped to the earth. The ground erupted sending the Thompsons soaring into debris. Patty's back hit a slab of granite with a sickening thud. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"PATTY!" Liz screamed in human form. "You son of a b!tch!" She shrieked at the terrorist as tears streamed her cheeks.

"Sorry ladies," he sniggered leaning over the still thrashing reaper, his hand raised high over his head "your turn will have to be _after_ the salt and pepper brat!"

Liz screamed, "NOOOO!"

_Snap!_

Flames. From nowhere. A huge spiral flame enveloped the terrorist's hand. He swore loudly falling away from Kid.

"Don't worry Kimbley," a man said, "those burns will sear away your transmutation circle but your hand should survive."

Liz faced the direction of the flames origin.

A man in his late 20's wearing a blue uniform stood overlooking the scene. He held no weapon but his ornately gloved right hand was outstretched, thumb against pointer and middle, in a threatening manner. While Liz didn't see the incentive of a glove the terrorist clearly did.

"Now are you going to surrender or will I have to incinerate your ss to hell where it belongs?" He taunted.

Kimbley scoffed, "D nm it Mustang, just had to come and ruin my fun. I hate to admit it but I probably can't take you on in my current state. So," he held up the ruby, "until next time!"

The lightning flashed and the resulting explosion created a thick haze.

"D mn!" Mustang swore. He trudged into the haze. "Hey! Kids! Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Over here!" Liz called to his right, "Please check on our friend! He's had some kind of seizure!" Mustang nodded. (_The girls were about thirty feet to his right. Judging by how close her voice was I must have passed him a few feet ago_.) He backtracked about two yards and sure enough he found the boy lying on the ground.

While Kid's arms and legs were tense against the ground, the trashing had apparently stopped.

"Hey kid! Are you ok?" Mustang said cautiously shaking his shoulder. Kid seemed to relax at the contact, yet his breathing still came in sputters. He grabbed Mustangs arm and pulled himself to sit upward.

"Careful now, don't over-exert yourself." Mustang warned but Kid took no notice of his words. For what felt like ages, he stared emptily with his fingers gripping desperately onto Mustang for support. As if he would fall off a building if he let go.

"Where...where are the girls?" He finally asked in a dazed fervor.

"They're nearby; the younger one, I think, is hurt." Kid apparently registered the answer.

"And, the terrorist?"

Mustang grimaced. "He got away."

Kid buried his face in his hands.

"So many people...trapped."

Kimbley slumped against a wall exhausted.

"Thanks," he said between panting, "but why would a little kid want to help me escape?"

The little girl who had navigated him through his own blinding haze giggled.

"I may appear small, but I am by no means a child. As for helping you, I suppose it was because I was intrigued."

Slightly amused, Kimbley raised an eye brow. "Intrigued?"

"Your idea of a gilded world, those strange powers...that red stone. But where are my manners, please, call me Medusa."

* * *

**Stuff gets real!**

**Again next chapter in progress but I make no promises for when it will be up.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm such a fail I've been spelling Kimblee wrong this whole time (_#)  
WARNING: Chapter contains a lot of angst (I really hope it's not too over dramatic)**

**Thanks so much for the favs, follows and reviews! Seriously! It means so much to me, thank you.**

**Also as pointed out by Mimkinz if you spot grammatically errors that I've missed don't hesitate to let me know. I appreciate the help. **

**As always I do not own Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Chapter 6 Weight on the Young Men's Shoulders

With reluctant caution, Kid peeled off the back of Patty's blouse.  
Liz let out a soft gasp.  
Dark purple covered over a foot of her back. In its center a bloody scab was already forming. As bad as it looked, her back had no apparent dent meaning her spine was likely intact. However it was impossible to determine if she was still bleeding internally.  
Kid was trembling, "Patty I'm so sorry." his voice shook with emotion, "I'm ashamed of myself."  
Liz placed a hand on her miester's shoulder. "It's not your fault Kid, you did all-"  
"SHUT UP!" Kid barked suddenly. He glared at Liz, but his face softened seeing the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry." He apologized feebly unable to look at her any longer. _Great now I've hurt her as well. What a fine miester I am._ He thought bitterly.  
Mustang cleared his throat. "Let's get her to a hospital." He said in an attempt to ease the tension.  
Kid nodded in agreement.  
Kid and Mustang lifted the still unconscious Patty as gently as they could careful not to jostle her.  
At the road Liz managed to grab the attention of a large blue suburban. The old man driving kindly agreed to take them to the local hospital. He offered to do it for free but Kid insisted on paying for the trouble. They placed Patty in the back seat laying her on her stomach. Liz sat on the floor beside her like a mother hen checking to make sure she was comfortable and breathing. The whole ride was made in silence.

* * *

Kid sat on the hospital bench with his face buried in his hands. Screaming souls darted around his brain. He tried to keep the horrific images out of his mind but the only replacement able to distract him was Patty's back.  
_I feel so d!mn helpless. All I can do is wait for the X-rays_.  
The bench groaned lightly at the weight of a person. Kid briefly looked up at Mustang.  
"Fortunately there are no apparent fractures," he said carefully, "however a few of her vertebrae and back muscles are badly bruised. The doctor says she's in for a long recovery."  
Kid shifted slightly taking in the information. "Thank you for saving our lives." He stated unsure of what to say.  
Mustang smiled softly. "So do I get to know who managed to kick Kimblee's butt is?"  
Kid chuckled weakly, "Sorry I've been informal. My name is Death the Kid, the girls are my partners. The older girl is Liz Thompson and her younger sister is Patty."  
Mustang raised an eyebrow. "Death the Kid? That some kind of egotistical nickname?"  
"No, it's my real name but people usually just call me Kid. I suppose it is a little strange; however it's just one of the things that come with being a grim reaper."  
"Grim reaper?" He grimaced. "You know what I've gotten wrapped up with more than enough weird stuff I was better off not knowing, so I'll leave this one alone."  
Kid was uncertain of what he was trying to say but decided not to pursue it further.  
Mustang held out his hand, "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang," Kid took his hand and shook it firmly. "The Flame Alchemist."  
_Alchemist huh? And in some kind of military no less._ Kid thought skeptically

"So what's your connection to the terrorist?" Kid questioned bluntly.  
"You're not one to let a guy down easily huh?" Mustang scoffed, "His name is Solf J Kimblee also known as the Crimson Lotus Alchemist. Admittedly I didn't know him personally but we fought together in the same war with the same objective."  
"And what was that objective?"  
"Exterminate the people of Ishval." He answered gravely. Kid began to make accusation, but Mustang cut him off.

"Look I'm fully aware that what I've done is wrong and can never be forgiven. I've wrestled with the guilt of knowing I'm personally responsible for the death of countless innocent people almost every night. I know the corruption in the system that I am in and I swear on my life to change it from within. However that's my demon to deal with and I don't need a child to telling me how wrong or evil I am. I already know full well."

Kid was surprised to say the least. No one, not even death scythes, had ever told him off so abrasively. "I-" he stuttered, unsure of what to say.  
"Anyway," Mustang continued unfazed, "Kimblee was regarded as a war hero for killing more Ishvalans than any other soldier. That was until he went insane and killed several commanding officers getting himself court-martialed. In hind sight he probably never went insane; he was insane from the beginning."

Kid mulled over the information. "The way he talks and acts...like some mad philosopher." He muttered.  
"Sounds about right," Mustang scoffed crossing his arms in thought, "what I'd like to know is what he's doing out of prison. Then again, I'd also like to know how I got from power napping in my office to some hill outside of a city I've never seen before."  
"You a long way from home I presume?"  
"I think so, not a single person I could understand even knew where Central City was, or even my home country. And I've certainly never heard of Paisley."  
Kid placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "I'd suspect some kind of foul play with magic of some sort. Have you been near any witches lately?"

"Uh..." Mustang was perplexed by the question. Of course a rational alchemist like himself knew full well that magic and witches were the stuff of bedtime stories. However the boy spoke of it just as seriously as if it was a gang or terrorist. "Well, Tina at the front desk is a real piece of work but calling her a witch might be a bit much."  
It was Kid's turn to be confused.

The door creaked open and Liz poked her head out.  
"Hey, she's awake." She said gently, "She'd like to talk to you guys."  
They nodded simultaneously and came into Patty's room. She was lying on her belly in a hospital robe with a huge wad of gauze and an ice pack wrapped onto her back. Resting her head and arms on a pillow, she played contently with a paper swan until she heard the colonel and reaper come in. She gave them a happy, but tired smile.

"Hey Kid, hey Mr. Mustang." She greeted.  
"Hey Patty, how are you feeling?" Kid asked gently.  
She smirked a little thinking, "Alright, my back kind of hurts, but sis says nothing's broken so why worry?"  
Kid grinned, (_that's certainly a Patty answer_.) he pointed to the swan. "Did you make that?"  
"Yeah, sis only had a little napkin so I couldn't make anything big.  
So Mr. Mustang," Patty said innocently.

"Yes Miss Patty?" He answered.  
"I just wanted to say thank you. Sis told me you saved us and Kid, so that makes you a hero. And since you saved me that makes you my hero."  
Mustang smiled, "I hardly think I deserve to be called a hero, but I'm glad you're safe."  
She looked back to her swan fiddling with its wings. "I think you do, after all you saved Kid which should get you some kind of medal or something."

Grimacing, Kid leaned down to her eye-level. "Patty I'm so sor-"  
Before he could stop her, Patty grabbed Kid's shirt collar jerking him right in front of her face.  
"Patty be careful!" Liz scolded only to be ignored.  
"Kid," Patty growled, "I don't want to hear that "I'm sorry it's all my fault" crap! It's bad enough hearing it from sis but not you too! It's nobody's fault I got hurt but that b*st*rd's. So if you really want to make it up to me or whatever, find that b*st*rd and kick his *$$!" Her voice and grip softened, "Even if you have to do it with just sis for a little while." She let go and laid back on her pillow.

Shock painted itself on Kid's face. He closed his eyes and smiled. _That's Patty for you, calm and sweet until she needs to knock some sense into you. Then she becomes a little demon._

"Ok," he said taking a deep breath, "I'm sure I can find a symmetrical way to hold Liz alone. You just have to promise me to get better quickly."  
"That means a lot of rest and staying _still."_ Liz ordered sternly.  
"Ugh!" Patty groaned burying her head into the pillow, "But it's sooo _boring!_ I can't even watch TV from here!" She pouted angrily.  
"Patty, you've been awake for five minutes. If you want to watch TV I'll turn you around." Liz said flatly.  
"Ok!" she said completely satisfied.

Mustang cleared his throat, "I suppose if everything is alright, I'll be on my way. Get well soon Miss Patty."

He stared to leave only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. Kid's eyes bore into Mustang's.  
"Please excuse me for being so frank, colonel, but I don't want you to leave." The young reaper said seriously, "I was able to stand against Kimblee only because I was a grim reaper. A normal human or even an academy student would be completely at his mercy. Not to mention whatever that ruby or whatever it was... I have to know more." Kid let go of Mustang's arm and looked him straight in the eye.  
"And right now you are the only person who knows about him. Your knowledge could be pivotal in his capture, so please would you come home with us to the DWMA?"

Caution and confusion rolled across Mustang's face like wheat in the wind.  
"DWMA? Is that some kind of a military academy?"  
"I suppose you could call it such, although it's much more than that." Kid answered.  
Mustang groaned suddenly placing a hand of his face. "You're all so young." he sighed, "I'm sick of seeing kids fighting for their lives. But I can't ignore the threat of Kimblee prowling around so what the h***. I'll help you out as long as I can get a place to stay."

Kid smiled and bowed.  
"Thank you. The academy will personally cater to all your needs while you are aiding us. If you would like you may even stay in our home, Gallows Mansion."

Mustang grinned smugly putting a hand on his chin.  
"Mansion huh? That doesn't sound too bad. I've always thought a mansion would suit me nicely."

Liz sighed, "Ok, if you're going to stay with us sir, it's only fair to warn you about the ground rules."  
A quizzical look replaced Mustang's grin. "Ground rules?"  
"I don't want a meltdown every other minute and you probably don't either. So take a seat, this _will_ take awhile." Mustang complied sitting in the visitors chair along with Liz.  
"First: coasters must be used for drinks at all times. Chocolate chip cookies are off limits unless each chip has been arranged by hand in a uniformly symmetrical fashion. Never blow out or light a candle without Kid's permission..."

As Liz continued to rabble on the countless rules set to pacify the finicky meister, Kid mulled over his conversation with Mustang. One topic lingered in his mind.

"_I know the corruption in the system that I am in and I swear on my life to change it from within."_  
(_I've suspected wrongful intentions in the academy for quite awhile now, even from father.  
Hiding the existence of the first kishen, his secrecy about the magic tools, and his association with whoever Eibon is.  
However, I never considered what I'd do if my theories proved correct. If father was really part something evil...would I have the conviction stop him?)_

* * *

Blue electricity danced along the steel and in seconds the large dents were smoothed out leaving a clean reflective surface.  
Edward smiled at his handiwork.  
"Good as new," he held up his prosthetic arm, "Sure did take long enough to get alone to fix it."  
"So are we really going to hide it from Soul and Maka, Brother?"  
Al asked quietly.

Hiding their grim secret had been more difficult than anticipated almost immediately. Maka had been allowed to leave the hospital the following day although she temporally required crutches. At the airport (which was constantly punctuated by exclamations of astonishment at the technology from the Elrics) was a standard metal detector and security check. However, because of Maka's condition, and status as a DWMA student, they were able to bypass it all both coming on and off of the plane. They were currently settling into Soul's room (who had opted to take the couch) for the night, contemplating their situation.

Edward sighed, "Yeah, at least for now. My arm and leg aren't a big deal. If they find out, I can just say I lost them in an accident. You on the other hand... It's best to keep it a secret."  
Alphonse's armor clacked loudly as he stood up, "But why Brother? Do you just not trust them?"

"Well...not entirely, at least, not yet. But I mainly just think we need to be on our toes here. Everything about this place is different, right down to the sun and moon. Which are super creepy by the way." He said shuttering, "For all we know Central still could be listening in and we still have Winry to think about. We have to be extra careful as long as she's under their dirty thumb." He growled clenching his fist.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" Al said almost silently.  
Edward frowned. Although he hated to admit it, their situation for finding a way home was growing bleaker by the minute. The brothers had requested a map in the hospital only to be downhearted by their findings. Not only was Amestris nowhere to be found; but the entire world on the map was absolutely foreign to the alchemists. They couldn't recognize a single continent.

"Hey, don't worry." He said forcing a smile, "We'll see her again and everybody else. We've gotten out of worse scrapes than this."  
Although he wasn't convinced, Alphonse decided he really didn't want to pursue the topic further.  
"I'm going to go see if Soul and Maka need help with anything." He said excusing himself.

As the clattering of Al's feet sound down the hall, Edward fell back onto Soul's bed staring at the ceiling. He traced the patterns of the roof absentmindedly, trying to let his thoughts drift.

They didn't.

There was simply too much to take in. How did they get there? What were the homunculi up to? Who ordered off Envy? Where would they strike next? Why did the moon have a face? How were he and Al going to get home?  
So many questions buzzed around Edward's brain like hornets preventing any peace.  
"_D ** I hate being in the dark like this. Not to mention we still have to find that little alkahestry girl. Figures, just when we have a lead this cr-"_

"AAAAUGH!" A scream sounded followed by a loud crash.  
Edward shot up at the sound of his brother's scream. "Alphonse!" He shouted bolting out of the bedroom and sprinting down the stairs.

"Al! Are you alright? What hap...What the h***?!" Edward honestly had no idea what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't what he saw.

Alphonse had fallen on the ground, but that wasn't peculiar. What was out of place was the scantily clad, voluptuous young woman draping her arms around his neck guard! She hugged Al making him squirm in disgust. He glanced pleadingly at his brother.

"Ed! Help me! She was a cute little cat then she turned into some kind of half-naked pervert!" He squealed trying to push her off without touching anything.  
"Aw! But Mr. Armor, didn't you ask me to play?" She said hugging tighter and pouting.  
"I asked a cat to play!" The armored alchemist fumed, "Get off of me!"  
She made a purring sound, "But I want to play! Why don't you let me inside that armor?" She wedged her long purple nails under Al's helmet.

Thwack! A huge, Sunday edition newspaper smashed onto the girl's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" She glanced back at her attacker and paled. A soft yelp escaped her lips.

Entirely livid, Maka stood (supported by a crutch) over the girl clenching the newspaper like a battle ax. She ground her teeth with an expression worthy of an enraged demon.

"Blair," she growled, "I swear if you don't stop harassing our guest I WILL PERSONALLY THROW YOUR FREELOADING *$$ INTO THE STREET!" she leaned an inch away from the trembling tramp's face, "Do I make myself clear?"

A puff of smoke enveloped Blair, leaving a small purple cat wearing a witch hat in her place. The cat twitched her tail nervously.

"Don't worry, Blair's a good kitty see? No more trouble, promise!" the cat said in Blair's voice. She slipped past Maka and jumped out of the window to avoid any wayward smacks from Maka.

Maka grinned at the brothers cheerfully, "Sorry you had to see that. Soul will be back with dinner soon." With that Maka hobbled into her room like nothing had happened.

Edward and Alphonse trembled furiously in confusion and fear.

"Brother," Al said clacking nervously, "what's wrong with this place?"

"I have no idea." Ed answered, "But it's seriously messed up."

* * *

**Figured after the super angsty beginning better end it on a comedic note. At least I hope it's funny.**

**Also sorry for it being so long I wanted the dialog between Kid and Mustang to be meaningful but I might have over done it *sigh***

**As always hope you enjoyed, next chapter is in the making, and please review **


End file.
